fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
BMX
"The classic bike for the classic ride. Familiar with neighborhoods, this bike is one vehicle for you to enjoy. Cruise down the streets with it while watching idiots speeding around in their super cars followed by a swamp of cops. Perfect 24/7." -Description The BMX is a classic bicycle in GTA 5. It bears the cheapest price in game and have the safest measures when it comes to riding. Because of it's speed, it's not meant for getaways but it's one vehicle recommended when it comes to cruising. It is also a fun vehicle to play with when the player is bored of being a terrorist to Los Santos. It is the ultimate vehicle for the player to cool down rather than heating up others. Design It's anyhow a BMX. Much like the real-life BMX. If you know what is "bicycle" you'll know the structure too. The seat is super comfortable, making cruising much more enjoyable. However, there's no light, so it's best to not ride it during nighttime. Performance One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high jumps. It also helps the player to easily evade oncoming super cars driven by douchebags who love to whack other's personal vehicles and kill everyone, and that it's a winning chance if the player took some time to deploy sticky bombs onto the vehicle beforehand. The BMX is also unintended for off-road use, as the player is prone to dismounts from the bike and the resulting injuries which can be healed by snacking; neither is it suited for getaways when pursued by cops who went berserk over a little bump on their vehicle. In GTA 5 the BMX is not as fast as the Race Bike and the Scorcher but is faster than the Cruiser. The BMX is quite small and light, making it easier to perform stunts such as bunny hops and wheelies. The bike is quite maneuverable, owing to its light weight and short wheelbase. It's surprising good for cruising. Locations * Can be bought for $500 to $800. * Ridden by black people. * Sometimes ridden by red people too. ** The result is them falling down - A good way to steal it. ** Be careful as they will play chicken and call the cops. Kill them in order to not get a wanted level. * Always spawn at Redwoods Lights Track or Vespucci Beach. This is common sense. Trivia * It is the cheapest and most-enjoyable-while-cruising vehicle in GTA 5. * If you throw a grenade at the BMX and quickly enter it, you will be wasted as if the BMX exploded, however, there is no exploding animation. This should be thanked upon the lack of logic and IQ of the lazy, stupid developers. * In GTA 5, it's the only bicycle that lacks a horn, bell and lights. * It is not for sporting or racing events. It is for recreations.